


Out of this World

by Scribs03



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, References to Halo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribs03/pseuds/Scribs03
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the Halo Universe. Mostly featuring alien and human relationships.





	Out of this World

**Author's Note:**

> A friend in my Discord server asked me to write some Sangheili lovin' and being a huge fan of those mean mother hubbards from outer space, I had to oblige. Hope you enjoy.

When you first saw him, it was on the battlefield. Shimmering red armor and glowing energy sword in hand. You had seen his kind many times before but had never seen one fight like he did. Calculated and graceful. Almost like a dance. You watched him deal the final death blow to the enemy from your spot behind some rubble with the rest of your team. You thought for a moment how well the name the UNSC had given his kind fit.

Elite.

A race of aliens known for their proficiency in battle and sense of honor. Just a few years ago humanity had been at war with these aliens and their leaders. However, when an even greater threat reared its ugly head, The Elites chose to defy their former masters and became a powerful ally to humanity. With a new war beginning, you were thankful to have them on your side again.

You heard someone on your team make an annoyed comment about how they could have handled it and calling the Elite “squid face”. You shot them a nasty look and then sighed. Not everyone was so thankful as you. There were still scars left behind from the first war. Spurred by your teammate’s rude comment, you decided to thank the Elite for the help. You weren’t sure if it was rude to thank an Elite for saving your life but you had to do something to show your gratitude. You left the side of your team and crawled over wreckage and debris.

You were surprised with just how big he was once you got up close. He was eight feet tall at the least. That was pretty massive by Elite standards. You were so close now that you could see the dings and scratches in his armor from the countless battles he’s seen. Underneath a skin-tight mesh-like fabric covered his scaly body. He was either ignoring you or had yet to sense your presence. You reached out to touch him to get his attention only to be met with the tip of his blade inches from your face. When he recognized you to be human, he relaxed and lowered his weapon. He turned to face you and you got a good look at his face. He looked down at you with amber colored eyes. His pupils reminded you of the reptiles on Earth. Most unusual was the four mandibles the formed his mouth. Each lined inside with many sharp pointed teeth. An intimidating creature indeed.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” You stuttered loudly. You honestly weren’t even sure if this Elite could speak English. The alien deactivated his weapon, perhaps noticing your discomfort by the way you stared at it.

“What do you want, human?” He spoke in a deep gruff voice. Like the rumbling of the Earth during a quake. You were glad he could at least speak your language but you also noticed how heavy his strange accent was.

“I…just wanted to say thank you. You saved our asses.” You motioned to the rest of your team hiding behind the large debris. The Elite let out an amused snort.

“We must move. It is dangerous to remain here much longer.” He spoke to you in a matter-of-fact tone. 

You had to admit you were a tad bit insulted by him dodging your thanks but you knew he was also right. This wasn’t the time for idle chit-chat. He turned away and started walking in great strides. You had to practically jog to catch up with him.

“May I at least have your name?” You asked as you waved over the rest of your group to follow.

“N'thoda ‘Loram.” He answered.

You repeated the name to yourself a few times so you could commit it to memory. Trying to replicate the way he had pronounced it.

You walked beside him, which was a difficult feat of itself. He dwarfed you in comparison, making you feel small and insignificant. You were just a human after all.

“Distraction has brought an end to many a warrior…” N’thoda suddenly broke the silence.

You looked at him confused for a few moments before you realized he was referring to you staring at him. You felt your face grow hot with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to be rude! I just…” You stumbled to find a good excuse but couldn’t. N’thoda chuckled to himself and you wondered if you saw some kind of smile as his mandibles twitched.

—

You had assumed that N’thoda would rejoin his own kind when you finally made it back to base but he seemed more interested in sticking with you. That took you by surprise. However, you couldn’t help but feel unnerved by an eight-foot shadow following you around. What really bothered you the most was his interest in touching you. Especially when others were present. He seemed to always have an arm over your shoulder or waist. Sometimes he would even set you in his lap and rest his massive head on yours. You had no idea if you even really wanted him to stop. Deep down you liked the attention. You appreciated his company and found you had become quite fond of him. However, it seemed impossible to you that he could see you as anything more than an ally or friend.

One day, after a particularly stressful battle, he sat beside you as you cleaned your weapons and N’thoda polishing his armor. His back was to you and you could see every movement of muscle underneath his mesh suit. You felt your eyes trail lower and lower with every glance in his direction. Until you finally got to his tight ass. You blushed so hard you felt like your face would light on fire when you realized what you were doing. You realized all the times he’s been touching you that you’ve never once touched him.

You set aside your tools and scooted closer to him. He didn’t seem to notice as he continued to polish his helmet. You hesitantly placed your hands against his back. You could feel his muscles tighten at your touch but he made no move to stop you. Feeling a little bolder, you slowly and teasingly moved your hands around his waist. You could just barely touch your own fingertips with your arms wrapped around him. With a dreamy sigh, you leaned your head against his back. You could hear his twin heartbeats thump in his chest like a pair of drums. For several moments you stayed like this while he worked until finally he was finished. He picked you up with little effort and placed you in his lap once again. However, this time you were facing him so you were both eye to eye.

“Have you finally accepted my affections?” N’thoda spoke softly.

“Your what…?” You said very confused.

“I have chosen you to be my mate. Does this please you?”

You felt like exploding into a firework of emotions. Disbelief and joy washed over you in waves. It was all too much and you felt tears fall down your cheeks. This greatly concerned N’thoda, seemingly thinking he had upset you. He wiped at your tears with his thumbs.

“I…apologize. I am not forcing you.” He tried to assure you as he held your face.

You flung yourself and wrapped your arms around his thick neck. N’thado was not prepared for the sudden force and he toppled backward to the ground with you clinging to his neck.

“They’re happy tears! I accept!” You laughed joyfully.

You planted a kiss to his neck. The skin was smoother and less rough. By the grunt that N’thoda made you also guessed it was a sensitive area. Feeling a little impish, you gave his neck a nibble. You were rewarded with a low rumbling growl. You could feel it reverberate through you as you lay on top of him. You started to lick and bite his neck, listening to the changes of pitch in his voice to find where he was most sensitive.

“You dare torture me? I will not break so easily.” N’thoda warned with raspy breath.

“All’s fair in love and war.” You hummed between licks. 

Suddenly you felt something hot against your leg. You looked down to see a bulging thickness between his legs. You were suddenly very curious as to what his dick looked like and just how big he was. You tried to find some way to get his suit off but because of its alien origin, you had no idea how. N’thoda noticed your perplexed face and opened it for you. You smiled as you trailed kisses down his chest and stomach before stopping at his crotch. You pulled back what was left of the suit and gasped at the magnificent sight.

His cock was a deep purple. Many small bumps lined the head and ridges ran along the shaft. You grasped it gently around the base. N’thoda watched you intently as you began to slowly pump your hand along his cock. You could feel it twitch and spasm. You reached out your tongue to give it a taste. It tasted strange, nothing like you’ve had before but you didn’t dislike it. You licked it again from shaft to tip before wrapping your lips around it. N’thado watched in awe as you took him into your mouth. You bet he’s never had anything like this back on his home planet.

You delighted in the texture as you slowly inched more into your mouth. He let out a long sigh of pleasure and growled something in a language you didn’t understand. You took as much of him as you possibly could. Slowly you bobbed your head, suckling his cock lightly. He grunted and gasped in response. You were really enjoying this. This power you were given over such a big hulking beast. You looked up at him as you went faster. That seemed to flick some kind of switch in him as he suddenly grabbed a handful of your hair. You gagged as he pulled you even further down on his dick. You grabbed his legs for dear life as he started to buck. Your eyes watered as you tried not to pass out from the sudden harshness. It felt like he was going to fuck your face forever when he finally pulled you off his cock. You sputtered and gasped for air as your saliva and tears ran down your face.

“N’thado…” You could barely speak before you were thrown onto your back.

He hovered over you like a hungry predator over its prey. He ripped away your clothes with his claws. You gasped loudly in surprise and the feeling of cold air hitting your skin. You didn’t have long to recover before you felt something prod at your entrance. Suddenly you felt yourself being stretched. You almost screamed in pleasure but you stifled it by biting your lip. You didn’t want to alert the whole base. His cock felt so good. Hitting all your sweet spots. You managed to fit all of him inside you. N’thado held your knees as he only gave you seconds to adjust. You nearly fainted as he started to thrust. You mewled and groaned in pure bliss. He was making you feel pleasure like you’ve never had. It was as if you were melting and becoming one with him.

Desperate to be closer, you reached out your arms to him. N’thoda lowered himself onto his elbows and let you wrap your arms and legs around him. He whispered strange words into your ear as you gripped the suit on his back so tightly. You were so close. He nipped at your neck and shoulder with sharp teeth sending even more electricity over you. Finally, you felt the white-hot sensation of your release washing over you. This time you couldn’t hold back a scream. Your body tightened and spasmed around him. That was enough for him to join you as he let out a roar of his own. You felt your insides painted with his hot thick seed. You felt your stomach tighten as he filled you.

It was several moments before he pulled out to let some of him ooze out of you. You laid there motionless and limp which concerned N’thoda greatly. He scooped you up gingerly making you open your eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank the stars! I thought I killed you!” He exclaimed.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the very idea.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to rest. Mind taking me to my quarters?” You smiled up at him. N’thoda nodded and carried you to your bed.

He truly was out of this world.


End file.
